


Midnight text

by TurtlesTails



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jeremy Heere, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sexting, Smut, Top Michael Mell, suggested sex latter on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtlesTails/pseuds/TurtlesTails
Summary: Jeremy was on a business trip and got lonely and horny





	Midnight text

Jeremy and Michael hadn't seen each other in a few weeks Jeremy had gone on a business trip to North Carolina and left Michael at home. One night Michael got a text which wasn't unnormal but its contains were.

Jeremy: Hey it's 4:38 pm my time and I have nothing to do so could you fuck up my insides with your cock, please

Michael: Well hello there X3

Jeremy: X3 I just got home and I'm so goddamn horny for cock 

Michael: Oh my hehe rather lewd aren't you

Jeremy: Yes I am please fill me up with your cock I need it so bad

Michael: *Nuzzle*

Jeremy: *Nuzzles back*

Michael: *Pets your head*

Jeremy: *Enjoys pats as I curl up to you*

Michael: Hehehehe sooo whats up

Jeremy: I'm really horny today and feel like being a big cock slut so I was hoping you were up and I don't mean awake

Michael: Hehehehe oh? ;3

Jeremy: Yes master *puts a hand on your chest as I crawl toward you* tonight I'm yours to play with however you see fit

Michael: Ooooo~ >//w//<

Jeremy: *My breath gets heavier as I sit in your lap and say into your ear* my neck is most sensitive master grinds down a little into your lap

Michael: M-mmm. *Smirks and gently bites down onto your neck*

Jeremy: *Lets out a quick moan* mmmm just like that master

Michael: Hehehe

Jeremy: *Swirls my hips in circles into your lap*

Michael: Mmmm! Mmmm. *Blushes as I quickly get hard*

Jeremy: *Brushes my ass on your cock as I put on a begging face and stick out my neck* please play with my neck more master.... it feels really good *sits on your bulge and grinds into it*

Michael: *Moans softly as I nibble more on your neck, sucking and licking*

Jeremy: *Moans with each nibble lick and suck on my neck* Oh god yes fuc- fuck that feels good master *grabs the outside of your cock with my hand and starts to rub it through your boxers*

Michael: O-ooooo! Mmmmm…

Jeremy: *Kisses you as I move down your body planting kisses as I travel down to your cock*

Michael:*Smirks and slowly pulls my cock out from my boxers*

Jeremy: *Has the lewdest look on my face as I lick it while you pull it out*

Michael: Mmmmm~!

Jeremy: Licks from your base to your tip swearing my tongue around the tip a few times before deep throating it*

Michael: Mmmmph!! O-oooo eager aren't you?

Jeremy: *With your cock still in my mouth* em hm

Michael: *Rubs your head slowly* 

Jeremy: *Moans on your cock it's so long it feels like it will go into my stomach*

Michael: M-mmmm... that's a good cock slut

Jeremy: *Pulls your cock out of my mouth slowly with my lips tightly around your cock looking you in the eye as I do it, it comes out of my mouth with a pop* God your cock is so big I had to pull it out early *huffs* give me a moment to breath *huffs* and I'm definitely putting this back

 

Michael: *Smirks* Such a good boy you are

Jeremy: *Smiles* thank you, master, *goes down to your balls and starts sucking and licking them*

Michael: O-ooooo!! Nnnnh.

Jeremy: *Sucks both of them in at once rubbing my tongue over them*

Michael: Mmmmmm!! F-ffffuck! >///<

Jeremy: You like that master because if so then you're gonna love this *relaxes throat and tries to deep throat all of your cock even your balls but can only get one in not both*

Michael: A-aaaaahhh!!!! Nnnngh god! T-that feels amazing!

Jeremy: *Pulls your cock out of my mouth slightly coughing* I'm sorry master that I couldn't get it all but I think your cock is more than ready *runs hand down your large cock* I can't wait

Michael: M-mmmm h-hehe it's quite alright

Jeremy: *Looks up at you longingly and slutty like* fuck me hard master

Michael: Oh you want it that bad don't you?

Jeremy: *Wags my ass in the air* you could rip my clothes off me and fuck me like the cock slut I am

Michael: Mmmmmm~ *Slaps your ass* I have a better idea

Jeremy: Ah... what's your idea master

Michael: *Hands you a playboy bunny outfit* ;3

Jeremy: *Smiles as I put it on the ears* this will be so much fun master *I stand up and bend over as I put on the playboy outfit*

Michael: Mmmmm yes it will my little bunny

Jeremy: *Shakes ass as I pull up the outfit and fit it on* how do I look, master

Michael: Mmmm hot~ *slaps your ass*

Jeremy: AH mmmm thank you master *twerks for a moment*

Michael: Hehehe sexy bunny

Jeremy: This sexy bunny is ready to hop on your dick master *gently rubs your big dick* and you look ready too

Michael: Mmmmmm~ Well then hop right on~ ;3

Jeremy: *Straddles your lap and lines your huge cock up with my ass*

Michael: Mmmm~ That's it bunny~ Let me fill you right up~

Jeremy: *Moans as I sit down on your cock my stomach bulging a little* you feel amazing master

Michael: Mmmmmph!!! Ooooo fuck your soooo tight

Jeremy: Ah and your so fucking big mmm damn I could live with your cock in me master please fuck me hard

Michael: *Bucks my hips up and thrust into you*

Jeremy: Aaaaaa yes master this is what I've been needing *as you buck up I push down trying to put as much cock in me as passable*

Michael: MMmmmph!! Oooo yesss~ *Thrust up faster and faster*

Jeremy: *Leans head back* yes yes yes yes please master harder I want a nice fat load inside me

Michael: *Suddenly pins you down as I ram my cock harder and harder*

Jeremy: *Grabs a fist full of bed sheets as my eyes roll back* yeeeeees master fuck your cock slut fuck me right into the ground

Michael: H-h-haaaa~ Mmmmph!!! *Slaps your ass as I pound away*

Jeremy: *Gasps out and moans uncontrollably*

Michael: G-God your ass is sooooooo good 

Jeremy: >///< Thank you, ah *huffs* thank you, master, *pushes ass back into your cock as you ram it into me*

Michael: M-mph!!! God yessss

Jeremy: Fuck fuck fuck fuck AAAA fuck yes master your cock is the only one for me

Michael: Yesss that's right~ You are mine! and mine alone!

Jeremy: Yes master only yours forever no other cock shall go inside me aaahh *cums from the pleaser lays side of my face on the bed* keep going, master

Michael: *Slaps your ass as I slam my cock in as deepest it can go*

Jeremy: *Arches back and lets out the loudest moan* so damn deep I love it

Michael: I-i-I'm gonna cum! 

Jeremy: Please deep inside me fill me up all the way master

Michael: *Gasp and rams my cock in, shooting a massive load into your belly*

Jeremy: *Eyes roll back for a moment and I shake a little* that was amazing thank you master

Michael: Mmmm.. hehe anytime cutie bunny boy

 

A few days later Jeremy and Michael are snuggled together and Michael is snickering Jeremy looks up at Michael. 

“What's funny babe” 

“I'm rereading our sexts and we are so fucking cringey” 

Jeremy pushes his phone down 

“How about instead of sexts we do the real thing”

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friend worked on this and yes we know its cringy but we enjoyed ourselves


End file.
